I Never Hurt You Again!
by Thehunthean7
Summary: DI sebuah apartement ada pasangan yang terlihat sangat cocok. Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan adalah pasangan tersebut, mereka memang namja tapi mereka terlihat sangat cocok, tapi kenyataan berbeda dengan apa yang kita lihat.


Mianhe Xiao Luhan

Tittle: Mianhe Xiao Luhan

Author: ThehunThean7

Cast: Oh Sehun – Xiao Luhan

Genre: Yaoi, Romance (Oneshoot)

Rated: M

Warning is Yaoi! Jeruk makan Jeruk! Typo merajalela!

Bawah umur jangan baca!

Sesudah baca tolong tinggalkan komentar atau saran

-Selamat Membaca-

Dipagi yg cerah terlihat seorang namja cantik yg sedang bersiap untuk berangkat kerja. Xiao Luhan itulah nama namja cantik itu. Ia bekerja di sebuah cafe sebagai pelayan. Ya.. gajihnya memang tak seberapa tapi cukup untuk biaya kuliahnya.

Saat luhan sedang melayani pelanggan terlihat ada seorang namja tampan yg sedang memperhatikan luhan sangat detail. Luhan yg sadar sedang diperhatikan menghapiri namja tampan yg berkulit putih susu.

"Tuan ada yg bisa saya bantu" tanya luhan dengan ramah sambil memperlihatkan senyum manisnya

Namja tersebut tersenyum dan berkata "saya pesan choco bubbel tea"

"ok choco bubbel tea 1. Apa tuan ingin memesan dessert utama kami?"

"tidak trimakasih" jawab sang namja tampan itu sambil tersenyum.

"baik tuan. Pesanan anda akan saya antarkan beberapa menit lagi. Trimakasih" jawab luhan.

"sama-sama" jawab namja tampan tersebut.

Setelah beberapa menit choco bubbel tea yg di pesan namja tampan tersebut jadi dan diantarkan luhan ke meja namja tampan tadi.

"Permisi tuan ini choco bubble tea pesanan anda" kata luhan sembari menyajikan choco bubble tea pesanan namja tersebut dimeja dengan sangat hati-hati.

"ah.. trimakasih" jawab namja tampan lalu tersenyum.

Saat luhan akan meninggalkan namja tersebut namja tampan itu memegang tangan luhan yang membuat luhan berhenti melangkah dan berbalik menghadap namja tersebut.

"a-ada apa tuan apa ada yg bisa saya bantu?" jawab luhan agak tegang karna takut melakukan kesalahan.

"bisa anda temani saya disini untuk menjadi teman bicara?" tanya namja tersebut

"maaf tuan tapi saya harus kerja jika tidak saya akan dimarahi manajer saya"

"tenang.. saya akan bilang pada manajer anda, cepat duduk" jawab namja tersebut dengan santai

"ba-baik tuan" jawab luhan dan langsung duduk.

"em.. nama anda xiao luhan kan?" tanya namja itu. Luhan hanya mengangguk. Namja tersebut pasti tau nama luhan karna luhan selalu menggunakan name tag yg tertera di dadanya.

"hmm.. nama Saya Oh Sehun,, sehun" jawab namja tampan tersebut. Luhan hanya tersenyum

"hey apa kau suka bubble tea?" tanya namja yg bernama sehun itu.

"Iya tuan" jawab luhan. Sehun hanya menghelakan nafas lalu tersenyum.

"hey jangan panggil aku tuan bahkan umurku pasti lebih muda" jawab sehun lalu mengehela nafas.

"maaf? Memangnya umur tu- maaf anda berapa?" tanya luhan agak bingung, karna dari postur tubuh saja sudah terlihat jelas luhan lebih muda dan dari wajah pun sama.

"umurku 21, anda?" tanya sehun sembari tersenyum

"mwo? 21? Jinjja? Sa-saya 25" jawab luhan malu sekaligus kaget, laki-laki seperti dia dengan postur tubuh dan wajah yg terlihat sangat dewasa sekarang berumur 21.

"sudah kuduga aku pasti lebih muda haha~ wajah mu yang imut dan tubuh mu yang kecil mungkin membuat orang lain berpikir kamu berumur 18 atau 19 tapi aku sepertinya tak tertipu" jawab sehun bangga. Luhan hanya terdiam malu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Setelah mereka berbincang-bincang manajer luhan mendatangi luhan denga raut wajah marah. Luhan hanya bisa tunduk dan terdiam saat melihat raut wajah manajernya itu.

"bagus sekali kau xiao luhan bukannya kerja malah ngobrol dengan pelanggan apa kau sudah tak butuh lagi uang huh?" kata manajer luhan yang bernama jessica dengan nada membentak.

"Maaf pak! ini saya yg memaksanya untuk menemani saya, saya akan bayar lebih kepada anda pak" tegas sehun. Mendengar perkataan sehun manajer terdiam suasana caffe seketika menjadi hening semua mata tertuju pada luhan, sehun, dan manajer caffe. Beberapa detik kemudian ...

"Xiao Luhan!" tegas jessica. Membuat luhan kaget lalu memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajahnya menatap manajer nya jessica.

"y-ya-ya pak m-manaj-er" jawab luhan gugup total. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah sang manajer yg tengah marah total

"ANDA SAYA PECAT! DAN SEGERA PERGI! MAU SEKALI KAU DIBAYAR UNTUK MENEMANI NAMJA INI DEMI UANG! DASAR KAU NAMJA MURAHAN!" sentak manajer dengan meenggunakan nada tinggi. Luhan yang mendengar perkataan sang manajer langsung terdiam wajah menjadi pucat dan badan yang mulai melemas. Sebenarnya yang membuat luhan sangat kaget bukanlah karna dia dipecat secara tiba-tiba tapi yang membuatnya kaget total adalah kata terakhir sang manajer 'namja murahan apa maksudnya huh?' batin luhan. Sehun melihat luhan yg sedang terdiam dengan raut wajah pucat. Tiba-tiba ...

BRUGH!

Terdengar suara pukulan yang bisa dibilang lumayan keras.

"jaga omongan anda pak, saya bisa membunuh anda jika anda tak menarik perkataan anda" kata sehun dengan tegas.

Sehun lalu menarik tangan luhan yang bergemetar dan mengajaknya keluar dari caffe itu. Setelah jauh dari caffe itu, Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan dengan erat karna melihat luhan yang sangat kaget dan kebingungan. Luhan hanya terdiam, sehun mengelus rambut namja yang berwarna coklat yang sangat lembut.

"Maafkan aku luhan" kata sehun dengan nada yang sangat menyesal. "ini semua salahku, seharusnya aku mendengarkan perkataan mu sebelumnya"

Luhan langsung melepaskan pelukannya sehun yang sangat erat dan hangat. "tak apa sehun" jawab luhan sambil berusaha tersenyum

Setelah kejadian itu sehun dan luhan menjadi tinggal di apartement yang sama tapi tidak sekasur, pekerjaan mereka pun sama, Mereka sudah tinggal bersama 4 hari, walaupun itu waktu yang sebentar tapi mereka sudah cukup dekat dan akrab.

"Sehunie! Cepat bangun aku sudah masakan sarapan" teriak namja cantik yang biasa dipanggil luhan sambil mengedor gedor kamar sehun.

Pintu terbuka terlihat seorang namja tinggi yang berkulit putih seperti susu keluar dari kamarnya dan menatap luhan dengan mata sayu "hey! Mengapa kau membangunkan ku sepagi ini ge?" tanya sehun dengan suara serak has baru bangun tidur. Lalu luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Pagii!? Ini sudah jam 8 sehunie! 30 menit lagi kita harus berangkat kerja!" kata luhan agak membentak. Satu detik dua detik ...

"MWO! Jam 8!? Aigo kenapa kamu tak membangunkan ku lu?" jawab sehun kaget sambil terburu buru lari kekamar mandi . Luhan hanya bisa menggeleng kepalanya. 'bukannnya tadi aku membangunkan mu hah?' batin luhan.

Setelah mandi sehun langsung bergegas berangkat kerja bersama namja cantik yaitu luhan.

Setelah 7 bulan menjalani hidup bersama layaknya seorang suami dan istri tapi mereka tak pernah mempunyai hubungan apapun walaupun luhan tak pernah mengijinkan sehun bersama dengan namja/yoeja lain karna luhan selalu berpikir sehun itu adalah miliknya begitu pun juga sehun.

"Aigo! Luhan kemana kenapa dia belum pulang padahal sudah jam 8 malam" sehun berbicara sendiri sambil berbaring di atas sofa ruang tamu sambil melihat langit langit rumah.

Beberapa jam kemudian sehun membangunkan badannya. Lalu ia melihat jam pada tangan nya dan dia benar benar kaget karna jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10malam tapi luhan belum pulang. Ia langsung bergegas mengambil jaket hitamnya lalu keluar dari apartement dengan tergesa gesa tapi langkahnya pun terhenti ketika melihat luhan sedang terduduk di depan pintu rumah dengan menenggelamkan kepalanya di kedua kaki nya sambil menangis terisak isak. Sehun langsung mendatangi luhan duduk disebelahnya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Apakah kamu dari tadi disisni lu? Kenapa kau tak masuk? Aku tidak menunci apartement nya" tanya sehun. Luhan masih menangis dan tak menjawab pertanyaan sehun "Wae? Luhanie ceritakan pada sehun apa ada masalah" tanya namja tampan itu lagi. Luhan masih menangis dan tetap menhiraukan pertanyaan sehun.

"Luhanie? Gwenchana?" tanyanya lagi.

"im ok" akhirnya luhan menjawab sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"jinjja luhanie?"

"ne"

"lalu, kenapa luhanie nangis dan tidak masuk ke apartement? Apa sehunie melakukan kesalahan"

"aniyo"

"lalu?"

"aku tak apa sehunie" jawab luhan sambil meninggalkan sehun. Sehun yang merasa tingkah luhan aneh langsung memeluknya dari belakang saat luhan akan masuk apartament.

"wae luhanie? Apa ada yg menyakiti mu ceritakan lah padaku jangan membuatku khawatir"

"a-a-nu a-ku-..." luhan menjawab pertanyaan luhan sambil terisak - isak menahan tangisnya. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya yang berarti penasaran

"A-aku tadi hampir hiks hiks… diperkosa oleh manajer café jessica hiks… untungnya aku bisa kabur hiks hiks.. dia bilang karna aku murahan dia bialng aku pasti mau hikss.." kata luhan sambil menangis. Sehun yang mendengar perkataan luhan langsung marah besar, mengepalkan tangannya. Dan langsung menarik luhan ke caffe tempat bekerjanya dulu. Luhan hanya mengikuti langkah kaki sehun dan menahan tangisannya luhan tau saat ini sehun marah besar walaupun luhan hanya temannya tapi luhan yakin sehun menyayangi nya begitu pun sebaliknya.

Setelah sampai di café sehun dan luhan langsung masuk ke ruang manajer tanpa berbicara permisi sedikit pun.

Manajer café kaget saat melihat luhan dan seorang namja tampan datang ke ruangnanya tanpa permisi. Sehun menatap sang manajer dengan tatap deathglare itu membuat sang manajer pucat dan lemas. Sang manajer tau bahwa sehun pasti akan marah padanya karna sehun datang bersama luhan namja yang sebelumnya ia coba perkosa.

"YA! Ka-kalau mau masuk ketuk pintu dulu sungguh ti-tidak sopan" bentak manajer aga tergagap gagap

Tiba – tiba sehun langsung mengangkat kerah baju sang manajer hingga sang manajer tak bisa menginjak lantai. Sang manajer berusah melepas kan diri dari sehun tapi hasilnya nihil sehun itu lebih kuat darinya dan sehun adalah seorang namja sedangkan dia hanya seorang yoeja yang bertubuh mungil.

"apa yang ingin kau lakukan terhadap luhan hah?" Tanya sehun dengan nada datar tapi tatapnya sungguh menakutkan.

"Jika aku ingin memerkosa luhan memangnya kenapa eooh lagi pula aku akan membayarnya dengan sangat mahal!" kata sang manajer tanpa ada rasa takut sedikit pun.

"Kau sungguh berani"

"kau ini memangnya siapa nya luhan sih sampai melindunginya seperti ini huh?" pertanyaan sang manajer membuat sehun kaget. Terlihat wajah penuh kemenangan dari sang manajer "kau itu bukan siapa siapa nya luhan Oh Sehun" lanjut sang manajer sambil menekan saat menyebut nama sehun. Membuat amarah sehun menjadi semakin dipuncak tapi sehun tetap terdiam. Dan menurun kan sang manajer ke posisi awal.

"aku Tanya sekali lagi kau itu siapa nya luhan? Sampe sepeduli ini eohh" Tanya sang manajer untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Aku memang bukan siapa-siapanya luhan tapi aku menyayangi nya bagaikan aku menyayaing kekasihku" tegas sehun. Membuat keheningan pecah dan tentunya membuat luhan sangat kaget. Sehun langsung meninju perut manajer dan menarik tengan luhan untuk keluar dari café itu.

Diapartement luhan dan sehun tidak berbicara karena tidak ada yang mau memulainya terlebih dahulu. Mereka kini sedang duduk bersebelahan dan keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

"Umm sehunie. Apa maksud perkataan mu tadi?" Tanya luhan. Sehun menatap datar luhan. Luhan menelan salivanya dengan paksa. Beberapa detik kemudian sehun tetap diam menatap luhan tapi wajahnya semakin dekat dan terus mendekat. Luhan agak takut jadi ia terus memundurkan wajahnya hingga terkena ujung kursi dan tidak ada ruang lagi. Tapi kepala sehun terus mendekat hingga hidung sehun dan luhan saling bersentuhan bahkan badan sehun menindih badan luhan dan siku sehun untuk menopang berat badannya supaya tidak terlalu menindih luhan.

"se-sehunie jauhkan wajah mu a-aku tak bisa bergerak leluasa" kata luhan sambil berusaha menjauhkan badan sehun yang sekarang menindihnya tapi usahanya sia-sia tenaga sehun jauh lebih besar darinya.

"jika kau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku tak ap….." perkataan luhan terpotong karna sehun mengecup bibirnya tapi tidak melumatnya. Luhan kaget dan menatap sehun pipinya memerah.

"kau ingin tau arti perkataan ku yang tadi heum luhanie?" Tanya sehun menggoda. Luhan hanya mengangguk polos.

Sehun tersenyum lalu mendekatkan wajahnya. Luhan bingung dan mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. Sehun terkekeh melihat luhan lalu mencubit pipi luhan.

"Aww.. Sehunie" Ringis luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya yang membuat sehun tak tahan ingin menciumnya.

'CUP'

BLUSH~

Sehun mencium bibir luhan sekilas(lagi) tanpa melumatnya luhan hanya terdiam malu. Pipinya yang memerah membuat semakin gemas pada luhan.

"itu adalah arti nya" kata sehun sambil tersenyum luhan mengerutkan dahinya masih tak mengerti. Sehun menghela nafas.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir luhan lalu melumatnya lalu menggigit bibir bawah luhan perlahan dan membuat luhan meringis otomatis mulut nya terbuka dengan gesit sehun langsung masuk ke gua hangat luhan mengecek setiap isinya lalu menggelitik langi-langit goa luhan membuat luhan mendesah.

"mmhh.." desahan luhan membuat 'junior' sehun menegang dan membuat nafsunya memuncak hingga ubun-ubun liboid nya sudah tak bisa ditahan. Yaa sehun juga sudah tak bisa menuggu lagi karna hal inilah yang sehun tunggu selama 2 tahun.

"ngmhh..." desah luhan dan kali ini sehun benar benar tak bisa menahan nafsunya lagi ia langsung menggendong luhan kekamarnya ala bridal style.

Setelah sampai di kamar sehun langsung menidurkan luhan lalu membuka celana jeans nya dan membuka kemejanya jadi sekarang sehun hanya telanjang dada karna ia masih menggunakan boxer dan cd nya. Luhan yang melihat sehun telanjang dada pipinya memerah bahkan sampai telinganya.

"kau suka tubuh ku heum?" tanya sehun dengan nada menggoda. "karna kau sudah melihat tubuhku kau juga harus menunjukan tubuhmu padaku luhanie" lanjut sehun membuat luhan kaget.

"apa ma-maksud mu se-hunie" tanya luhan tergagap-gagap tegang. Sehun memutar matanya lalu mendekati luhan dan membuka kancing baju luhan dan melepaskan bajunya lalu membuka celana luhan tapi dan sehun sengaja membukanya dengan cd dan boxer luhan sekaligus dan membuat luhan full naked.

"Y-ya-YAAAA!" bentak luhan. Sehun tersenyum lalu menatap tubuh luhan dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki dengan tatapan kagum karna tubuh luhan begitu indah dan tatapannya terhenti tepat di selangkang luhan sehun tertawa sebentar ketika melihat 'junior' luhan tegang dan ukurannya lumayan dibilang kecil.

"k-ke-kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya luhan sehun tersenyum mesum lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke 'junior' luhan dan memberinya blow job.

"Ah.. sehunie.. kau ahh.. ngapainhh..." tanya luhan dengan sedikit desahan. Sehun menghirauknnya.

"ahh.. ahh.. sehunieh...ke.. napahhh.. inihh... nikmathh" kata luhan sambil mendesah nikmat karna sehun menghisap melumat dan sedikit mengigit 'junior' luhan dan membuat luhan sangat terangsang. Sehun melepas lumatannya membuat luhan menyesal tapi tidak luhan ungkapkan karna malu mungkin.

Sehun menyodorkan 'junior' nya ke dekat wajah luhan yang 2x lebih besar dari milik luhan. Mata luhan membentuk huruf O kaget melihat 'junior' yang berukuran yaaa bisa di bilang Big Size. Luhan sebenarnya tak begitu polos jadi dia mengerti apa yang sehun mau, dengan sedikit ragu luhan memasukan 'junior' sehun ke mulutnya walaupun tak semuanya masuk kemulutnya.

"mhhhh..." desah sehun pun akhirnya keluar saat luhan mulai melumat, mengemut, dan sedikit menggigit 'junior' nya.

Tangan sehun memegang kepala luhan membantunya supaya lebih cepat karna luhan sangat lambaat karna takut tersedak. Sehun menggerakan kepala luhan terlalu cepat hingga luhan tersedak, Sehun yang melihat mata luhan berair karna tersedak sehun pun mengeluarkan 'junior' nya lalu menyamakan posisi wajahnya dengan luhan hingga mereka saling berhadapan.

"Mianhe luhan" kata sehun dengan nada menyesal lalu menjilat air mata yang keluar dari mata indah luhan. Luhan hanya tersenyum, tanpa disadari ...

JLEB

"ARGHHHH! Hiks appo... hikss" jerit luhan menahan rasa sakit ketika 'junior' sehun yang besar membobol 'hole' luhan. Air mata luhan mengalir dengan deras karna rasa sakit yang luar biasa ini adalah pertama kalinya luhan melakikan 'this and that' jadi pasti sangat sakit. Sehun menghiraukan perkataan luhan karna sehun sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi sehun sudah menunggu hal ini.

"arghhh arghhh appo hikss sehunie" luhan meringis sakit saat sehun meng in out 'junior' nya dengan sangat cepat. "ARGHHH!" teriak luhan saat sehun menyentuh postart luhan.

"sto-op hikss ini sangat sakit hikss" tangis luhan semakin terdengar ketika sehun mempercepat gerakan in out nya. Sehun menghiraukan teriakan luhan "ini sempith.. ah dan nimathh" desahan nikmat sehun terdengar tapi berbeda dengan luhan yang merasakan sakit di 'hole' dan hatinya.

"sehunie appoya! Arggh argh argh appo"

"sehu-argh niee .. appo hiks arghh ber-hen-tihh hikss"

"argh argh argh pelan pelan appo"

"sehunie jahat hiks ini sakit"

"SEHUN BERHENTI INI SAKIT! LUHAN BENCI SEHUN hiks hiks" teriak luhan dengan sangat keras membuat sehun berhenti lalu menatap luhan. Lalu mengeluarkan 'junior' nya dari 'hole' luhan lalu melihat ' hole' luhan yang berdarah membuat sehun benar benar menyesal karna terlalu kasar kepada luhan. Sehun tertunduk.

"apa kau tak tahu ini sakit hiks hiks sehun jahat! Luhan benci sehun! Hiks hiks" sehun hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan luhan. Semua penyesalan terungkap di hati sehun.

"Kau jahat sehun! Luhan sangat sangat hiks sangat benci sehun hiks hiks" bentak luhan lalu berdiri mengunakan semua pakaiannya dengan cepat menahan rasa sakit yang kini ia rasakan di 'hole' nya. Sehun hanya terdiam. Hingga akhirnya luhan pergi meninggalkan sehun sendiri di apartement nya.

Rasa penyesalan pun terasa di hati oh sehun "mengapa aku sekejam ini" guman sehun pelan "mian luhanie mian" sehun pun mulai menangis "gajima.. hiks gajima" teriak sehun sambil menangis dan menundukan wajahnya. tanpa sehun sadari luhan sedang berdiri di depannya sambil menunduk.

"Sehun-ah" luhan memanggilem sehun sambil menitihkan air mata. sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat luhan yang sedang berdiri didepannya. sehun menatap luhan sayu terlihat wajah yang penuh penyesalan di wajah sehun. sehun langsung berdiri dan memeluk luhan.

"Luhan-ah gajima... hiks dont go.. jangan tinggalkan aku.. mian mianhe.. mianhe xiao luhan hiks.. hiks.." sehun menangis sambil mempererat pelukannya. luhan hanya bisa menangis mendengar perkataan sehun. sehun melepaskan pelukan luhan dan mentap luhan dengan intens.

"Luhanie .. gajima ne? mianhe.."

"Sehun-ah"

"Luhanie sehun menyesal jinjja menyesal telah menyakiti luhanie.. hiks gajima"

"Sehunie luhanie ga akan marah kalau sehunie melakukannya dengan lembut tidak seperti tadi sehun ie melakuan nya dengan sangat kasar itu sangat sakit.. hiks..." mendengar perkataan luhan sehun langsung menarik luhan kedalam pelukannya.

"aku tak akan mengulangnya lagi aku janji! aku bahkan tak akan melakukan itu jika luhan tak mau"

"Aku bersedia melakannya saat ini melanjutkan yang tadi jika kau melakukannya dengat lembut..."

"Jinjja Luhanie?"

"N-ne"

"Jangan di paksakan luhanie"

"Aniyo aku serius tak apa"

"Jimjja"

"Ne OH SEH-Hmmppftt" perkataan luhan terpotong karna sehun menempelkan bibirnya memberikan ciuman hangat dan sangat lembut. membuat luhan terbuai dan menutup wajahnya meningmati ciuman itu bahkan luhan pun memba;as ciuman sehun.

"Nghh.." desahan luhan pun lolos di sela sela ciuman mereka. membuat liboid sehun meninggi dan melepas ciuamannya lalu tangan sehun mulai nakal membuka baju luhan, membuka celana luhan dan dalamannya membuat luhan full naked luhan hanya tertunduk malu.

"Luhanie tak usah malu sebelumnya aku pernah melihat ini" ucap sehun dengan nada menggoda membuat luhan tersipu malu.

Sehun melanjutkan pekerjaannya mencumi tengkuk luhan lalu pndah ke leher luhan dan meninggalkan beberapa tanda kepemilikanya. sehun mendekati telinga luhan melumat nya menciumnya menghisapnya lelu berakhir dengan "Saranghae Oh Luhan.. Kau hanya milik ku" kata sehun lalu menciumi leher luhan.

"Ahh..Se-hun-nieh" desahan luhan kembali keluar saat sehun mulai mengocok 'juniornya'

kocokannya mulai mempercepat dan aga sedikit di tekan sehungga luhan merasakan kenikmatan yang teramat nikmat hingga tak bisa di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"AH... SEHUNIEEE!" teriakan panjang dari mulut luhan terdengar saat mencapai klimaksnya

"kau curang kenapa keluar duluan" ucap sehun dengan nada kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. luhan hanya tersenyum sambil menstabilan nafasnya "Karna kau curang kau harus dihukum" lanjut sehun dengan senyum mesum.

"eh-eh tung-tunggiu sehunie bukannya k-kau sudah janji bahwa k-kau akan melakukannya dengan perlahan" tanya luhan dengan nada gugup. sehun hanya diam tak menjawab dan langsung mengarahan 'junior' yang big size ke 'hole' luhan karna dari tadi sehun sudah tak menggunakan baju oke dan ...

'JLEBB'

"Argh! Ya! Oh Sehun Appoya! hiks appo"

"mi-mian aku memasukannya sekaligus supaya rasa sakitnya tak terlalu terasa mian.. sebaiknya tak usah dilanjutkan ne?" tanya sehun dengan nada panik karna telah menyakiti luhan. luhan hanya tersenyum ternyata sehun memang tak ingin menyakitinya 'gomawo sehun' pikir luhan dalam hati

"Lanjutkan sehunie" jawab luhan sambil tersenyum pada sehun

"Jinjja? kau tak akan kesakitan kan?"

"Ne sehun xiao luhan tak merasa skit kok" jawab luhan dengan meyakinkan sehun

"Tolong ralat OH LUHAN NE?"

"Ne ne.. Oh Luhan"

"Ok aku lanjut tahan ne"

dan sehun mulai melakukan gerakan 'in out' dengan perlahan "Lu kau sangat sempith inih nikmath ah ..ah "Desahan sehun lolos dari mulutnya. luhan hanya bisa memejamkan matanya mencengkram punggung sehun sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakitnya

Setelah beberapa menit

"Ah sehunie faster ah faster" desahan nikmat luhan pun keluar membuat sehun semakin mencintai namja ini.

"as your wish Oh Luhan" ucap sehun lalu mempercepat gerakannya

"Ah sehunie ah ah.. ahh" Lagi lagi luhan mendesah tak karuan.

"Ahh disituhh ahh disitu sehun" Desah nimat luhan keluar lagi saat sehun menyentuh postart luhan

'BRUKK'

Pintu apartement mereka terbuka dan melihat teman teman kerjanya yang di kenal menyukai sesama jenis juga itu masuk dengan kekasihnya masing masing yakni Chanyeol-Baekkhyun. Kai-D.O, Kris-Tao, Suho-Lay, dan Xiumin-Chen. dengan gesit pasangan mereka yang berperan sebagai seme menutup mata namjachigunya masing masing.

"YA! Take a room please" teriak namja bertelinga besar yaitu chanyeol

Sehun yang sangat kaget dengan gesit mengambil jaket yang sebelumnya luhan pakai untuk menutupi tubuh luhan lalu mengambil kemeja luhan dan maenutupi 'junior' nya yang masih berdiri.

"YA! Kalau masuk ketuk pintu dulu!" teriak sehun.

"Ada apa jongin-ah" tanya d.o dengan lembut pada kai karna tadi ia tak melihat kejadian itu.

"Aniyo ayo kita pulang" Kata kai sambil membawa D.O tapi belum melepas tutup matanya. dan di ikuti teman yang lainnya.

setelah semuanya keluar sehun berdiri dan menutup pintunya dan tak lupa menguncinya lalu menggendong luhan ala bridal style kekamar sehun. lalu menidurkan luhan dikasurnya.

"Sehunie aku lelah" rengek luhan

"Hmmm 5 ronde lagi baru kita tidur"

mata luhan membulat "Andwe" teriak sehun. tapi itu bukan oh sehun kelo menurut dengan orang lain.

"YA! OH SEHUN!"

"ne oh luhan" ucap sehun dengan enteng lelu mencium telinga luhan lagi

"AHh...ANDWEEEEE"

lalu terdengar desahan dari apartemen mereka.

_END_

 _ **Gimana ceritanya hemmm... maaf kalo ga panas.. hiks.. maaf kalo ceritanya beda sama judul.. maaf kalo banyak typo.. hiks hiks.. maaf lagi kalo jelek.. HUWEEEEE maaf kalo ga suka... #Pundung**_

 _ **Jangan lupa tinggalkan komen, kritik, saran3 love youuuu.. CHU~ ciuman dari member exo anggap luhan kris member exo juga ne... aku masih terlalu sayang sam 12OT Huweeee author baper...**_

 _ **Gomawo Gomawo- See you**_


End file.
